Road crews are frequently called upon to perform various road repair and maintenance operations in traffic conditions. Those operations typically require that a vehicle carrying signs, markers, traffic cones, and the like proceed very slowly, often in a traffic lane on the roadway, as the work crew places such signs, markers, traffic cones, etc. on the road to direct road traffic around the work zone. Such operations can be quite dangerous for the road crew who are openly exposed to passing traffic. For example, if the road crew walks behind or alongside the vehicle while pulling off and placing markers, they are directly exposed to risk of being struck by oncoming traffic. If the road crew stand on the platform of a typical work truck, they are forced to excessively bend down to be able to place such markers on the road surface.
Moreover, to best ensure against the risk of being struck by oncoming traffic, road crews would be best situated by being able to both easily access markers stored on the vehicle and place those markers on the road surface, all while easily viewing their surroundings so as to be able to see oncoming traffic and take evasive action if necessary to avoid being struck by such oncoming traffic. While some prior efforts have been made to improve a vehicle-born worker's ability to place markers on the road surface while standing on a portion of the vehicle, such efforts are lacking in simultaneously providing easy access to markers and other work materials stored on the vehicle, with storage of such work materials situated on the vehicle so as to ensure that the worker maintains full visibility of their work environment, and particularly visibility of oncoming traffic.